


Found by the one I've been looking for

by PanteaBooks19



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 13:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22711363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PanteaBooks19/pseuds/PanteaBooks19
Summary: The ages are Sokka 24 Zuko 23 katara 22 Jet 22 Iroh: Iroh Toph 20 Lin 5 and ½Zuko and Sokka were visiting Iroh's tea shop only to run into an old friend named Jet with a special little lady by his side.
Relationships: Sokka & Zuko (Avatar), Toph Beifong/Jet (Avatar), Toph Beifong/Sokka
Kudos: 11





	Found by the one I've been looking for

When Zuko and Sokka sat down in the tea shop after a month chasing an empty lead they didn't expect to see a dead man.

The door jingled making the two men look at the doorway. There stood a tall man with wild hair and a piece of straw in his lips. His muscles flexed as he held the door for a little girl who followed shortly behind. 

Sokka and Zuko starred at Jet stunned and Curious as he stood therefore a minute still holding the door. Right as Sokka opened his mouth to speak, clouded eyes captured his thoughts.

Toph shook slightly as she walked through the door. A slight grimace on her face as she walked with a mild limp. Bruises lined her skin and blood was dried to her skin. Her voice was raspy and low as she spoke to Jet.

"Toph," Sokka called out.

Toph's eyes whipped up and she started back out the door she came in only to be stopped by Jet.

He whispered something to her Sokka couldn't hear but He felt envy burn his core when she calmed at his words.

Jet walked Toph toward where Sokka and Zuko were sitting as the little girl left Iroh to follow her mom. 

"Sokka, Sparky. Didn't expect to see you guys so soon. Umm Jet where's Sokka?"

The bandit shifted the straw in his mouth before lightly grabbing Toph's pale hand and placed it on Sokka's arm. "Right here. You sure you'll be okay with them? If you need me to stay I will," Jet swore staring at Toph.

Toph didn't answer as she moved her hands to feel Sokka until she found his other side Much to her old friend's concern. Once she found his other side she wrapped her shaking arms around him.

Sokka carefully returned the gesture. Unable to deny his blushing to anyone. "I missed you so much Toph. I kept searching for you. I never stopped. Where have you been? Why are you with Jet? How is he alive? Is that-"

"Sokka. Stop. I… I can't. Jet tell them. I need to speak with Iroh. Lin sweety can you guide me to the owner. I heard you talk to him earlier. "

The little girl beamed before grabbing her mom's hand and walking her over to the tea maker.

"Why is Toph with you and so bruised?! You could at least help her wash the blood off," Sokka snapped at Jet. He was happy Jet was alive, sure but he was with Toph.

Jet switched the side of his piece of straw again and shifted his feet. "Still as impatient as ever. I was coming to visit my cousin Kanto. I walked into her with days of blood dried with fresh flowing on top of it. her daughter sitting in the corner shaking. Kanto attacking her," Jet growled, remembering the scene. He teamed as he crossed his arms. A very slight guilt in his eyes. "I didn't have a choice. I killed him. Toph screamed at me as she sobbed and sobbed. It took me days to get her to even talk to me. I sent you letters but I guess they never arrived."

Jet swiped a chair from nearby and sat down on it. "When she finally did, she asked me two things. "Who was I?" And "Take me to Sokka." Those were her first words to me after days. She never let me touch her. We left and this was the closest town. I've been by her for about a week. When you yelled her name you probably scared her. Kanto did a number on her feet. She can't see much. At least not for now. Maybe a healer can help her."  
The three men shared a collective sigh as the blind woman followed Iroh past the kitchen.


End file.
